That One Burnt House
by tishen
Summary: Auri kembali ke rumah yang terbakar itu setelah pindah tiga tahun yang lalu bersama Sucy dan Lotte. Dan, luka itu ternyata masih terasa sakit.


**That One Burnt House  
** _Little Witch Academia owned by TRIGGER_

 _._

Satu jam lalu.

Rasanya baru satu jam lalu mereka bertiga masih berada dalam rumah yang hangat. Rasanya baru satu jam lalu mereka bercanda sebagai keluarga, bertiga, bergulingan di kasur.

Auri mengertakkan gigi. Tangannya mengepal di atas pangkuannya. Dengan ayunan tongkat sihirnya, ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya maju sedikit, makin mendekati puing-puing gosong bekas rumahnya dulu.

Tentu saja semua itu bukan sejam yang lalu. Dengan hati yang sakit, ia menatap puing rumahnya, yang ditinggalkan begitu saja, sejak kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Auri, sayang?" suara Lotte di belakangnya membuatnya menoleh.

"Kenapa, Ibu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah mau hujan," Lotte berkata. "Kau yakin tidak mau pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak, Lotte," ujar Auri, menampilkan senyum tipis pada ibu angkatnya. "Aku mau di sini dulu. Lotte kembali ke mobil saja duluan."

Lotte hendak menyangkal, memaksa Auri agar masuk ke mobil dan pulang sekarang juga. Tetapi, ia mengerti perasaan Auri yang ingin tetap berada di tempat ini, tempat yang menghancurkan hidupnya tiga tahun lalu. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk balik badan, berjalan menjauhi anak angkatnya dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi sebuah mobil hitam.

"Bagaimana?" Sucy di sebelahnya bertanya. "Sudah kubilang sia-sia, kan. Dia terlalu mirip Akko. Keras kepalanya sama."

Lotte melepas kacamatanya. Ia menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan. Wanita berambut pirang pendek itu menghela napas panjang. Sucy menatap istrinya itu sejenak, kemudian kembali memandang ke depan. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya lolongan kecil AC mobil yang terdengar. Rintik hujan mulai menetesi kaca mobil.

 _Tes, tes, tes._

"Sudah mulai hujan. Kau yakin tidak mau membawanya ke dalam?" Sucy kembali menoleh pada istrinya, namun masih tak ada respon.

 _Sial_. Sucy mengutuk dalam hati. Lotte selalu tidak kuat apabila harus berhadapan dengan urusan seperti ini. Ketika insiden itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, wanita itu bahkan sampai menangis berhari-hari dan tidak mau makan. Hati istrinya ini terlalu lembut. Sucy mendecakkan lidah, lalu keluar dari mobil. Bahkan suara bantingan pintu mobilnya pun tidak membuat Lotte bergerak dari posisinya.

Di luar hujan, tetapi masih belum terlalu deras. Hanya rintik-rintik kecil. Sucy mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan seketika payung yang tak terlihat memayunginya, terlihat seperti garis lengkung yang memantulkan air hujan.

"Auri," katanya, menghampiri gadis yang masih berdiam diri di tepi puing itu. "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan di sini. Kau akan sakit."

Auri tidak menjawab.

"Kau akan merepotkan Lotte, tahu." ujar Sucy. "Jangan buat dia lebih menderita dari ini. Dia sudah cukup menderita ketika mendengar kabar tentang orangtuamu—"

"AKU TAHU!" Auri berteriak.

Sucy terdiam. Wanita itu hanya memandang Auri yang makin lama makin basah kehujanan.

"Aku tahu…. aku tahu…." Auri terisak di kursi rodanya.

Sucy berjalan. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali lagi, berkata, " _Tutellum,"_ dan pelindung serupa muncul pula di atas Auri.

"Kalau kau tahu soal itu, kau tak keberatan kan kalau kau kubawa kembali?" Sucy memutar kursi roda, mengharap bahwa Auri setidaknya akan menjawab balik atau marah padanya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Akko kalau ditentang.

Namun, alih-alih Auri malah tidak menjawab, masih terisak.

" _Liquidium arcus_ ," Sucy berkata, dan seketika baju Auri yang basah kering kembali. Sucy mengguncang tongkatnya, mengecek seberapa banyak baterai yang masih dimilikinya.

"Oh, masih lumayan." ujar Sucy, mulai mendorong kursi roda, ketika suara Auri menghentikannya.

"Tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Bisa tolong bakar itu, Tante Sucy? Yang ada di belakangmu, di tepi abu, tolong bakar itu."

Bingung, namun tetap menurut, Sucy berbalik dan berjalan ke tepi-tepi puing yang menghitam dan terbakar. Di sana, tergeletak sebuah foto berisi Diana dan Akko, dengan Auri berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ketiganya tersenyum, dan terdapat sebuah kue kecil di tangan Auri lengkap dengan sebatang lilin. Diana memakai topi kerucut pesta dan tertawa meski keliatan mau pingsan, Akko memegang sebuah kertas bertuliskan, _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Diana!_ dan wajahnya berlumuran krim. Foto itu agak terbakar tepinya dan agak menguning. Belum lagi tetes-tetes hujan jatuh ke wajah tiga orang yang bergembira itu.

"Foto ini…" Sucy menggumam. Ia menoleh kembali pada Auri. "Kau yakin kau mau aku bakar foto ini?"

"Awalnya mau kubakar," kata Auri. "Tapi aku tidak bisa…"

Sucy terdiam sebentar, lalu ia mengantongi foro tersebut dan kembali mendorong kursi roda Auri ke mobil. Ia membuka pintu dan menggendong Auri masuk ke mobil. Kursi rodanya ia lipat dan dimasukkan ke bagasi. Sucy membuka pintu pengemudi, dan Lotte masih tertunduk.

"Lotte, kau mau aku yang menyetir? Kalau iya, gantian."

Lotte menurut dan keluar. Matanya sembab dan merah; jelas sekali ia menangis. Sucy merangkulnya dan menuntunnya hingga masuk mobil kembali. Lalu, ia sendiri masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Nih, Auri." Sucy merogoh kantongnya dan meletakkan foto yang menguning itu di kursi belakang. "Simpan. Kau akan butuh nanti."

Auri tidak menjawab.

"Dengar ya," ujar Sucy ketika ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman. "Percaya saja, Diana dan Akko, dua-duanya sama-sama sayang padamu. Mereka pasti punya alasan Kenapa semuanya jadi begini. Mudah-mudahan suatu saat kau punya cukup kemauan untuk mendengarkan mereka."

Auri masih tidak menjawab. Sucy menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Auri juga menunduk, sama seperti Lotte.

"Kenapa tadi kita ke sini, coba." Sucy menghela napas. Mobil hitam itu mulai menyusuri jalan.

* * *

oke. jadi kita katakan aja ini AU saya yang baru lagi, padahal saya baru aja mulai Gundam AU.  
aslinya mah kalo saya kumpulin AU saya buat LWA udah bejibun tapi belom ada yang kegarap hehehe

dan Auri masih saya masukin soalnya saya pengen ngeliat dia nangis HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

saya namain AU ini Betrayal AU. kenapa Betrayal? yah, liat aja nanti. ini masih sekedar teaser :'''D  
makanya, kalo masih punya pertanyaan kenapa ini begini kenapa itu begitu, tahan aja dulu ya.


End file.
